


Beginning to Understand

by Kitty_KatAllie



Series: Do You Believe in Fairies? [16]
Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Ship? Maybe?, so much girls loving girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: Fifteenth Timestamp: Vivi's EventTakes place Pre-Chapter 39 "Curse Cast over Castanet"|| Vivi couldn’t remember the last time she felt so… so… happy. So young. She laughed and teased and blushed and got messy. There was a different kind of magic enveloping them that night, a magic that she hadn’t cultivated since she’d been a child. Before she had thrown herself into “real” magic and…
Relationships: Kathy/Renee | Lina (Harvest Moon), Phoebe & Vivi, Phoebe | Pat /Witch Princess Vivi
Series: Do You Believe in Fairies? [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/508629
Kudos: 3





	Beginning to Understand

The door creaked on its hinges when it opened. Not a very impressive first… impression… Vivi stepped over the threshold into the small mountain cottage and gave the interior a quick glance. It was small and _boxy_ — why did these _normal people_ have to make everything in squares? There were plenty of other countries with rounded houses! There was such a thick layer of dust over everything, Vivi felt like sneezing just looking at it. She walked through the main room into the kitchenette and set down the large, black, heavy leather case she trusted with no one else. She touched the very tip of her finger to the silver buckles shining in the late afternoon light.

Footsteps were followed by the squeal of wheels and the jangle of keys. Vivi turned to see Phoebe pushing in a hand trolley with trunks tied in a neat stack on it. The stack was almost eye level with Phoebe, but it didn’t wobble, and the teal-haired woman barely grunted as she dragged it expertly around. She was even stronger than her stout frame suggested, Vivi realized with a small smirk curving up the side of her mouth. A moment later, the harsh artificial light made by electricity filled the cottage and another woman came whistling through the door. She held propped on her hip a wooden crate full of… things— some of them recognizably groceries, others not so recognizable at all.

“There’s a bit to be done, but nothin’ too bad,” Mrs. Kettles said with a genial nod. She set the crate down on the counter next to the sink, wiped her hands off on her striped apron, and then held out a hand to Vivi to shake. “Welcome t’the neighborhood, Ms. Princess. Or do ya prefer Ms. Witch?” she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Vivi awkwardly held out her hand with a small, twitchy smile. Apparently that was friendly enough for Phoebe’s mother whom took Vivi’s hand in a hearty shake.

“Just… Witch… is okay,” Vivi offered politely. She ignored Phoebe’s quiet chuckle.

“It’s all a bit shabby, Ms. Witch, but it’ll do ya for a few days,” said Barbara.

“Which is hopefully all I’ll need,” Vivi said with a raised eyebrow and a glance towards Phoebe.

“We can only hope,” Phoebe said drolly while unhooking and unstacking the trunks on the trolley. The witch couldn’t help the irritated huff. She had thought the lack of reverence was refreshing at one time, now she wished for that Horn-girl’s wide-eyed and starstruck enthusiasm.

“You’re lucky I got an in with my old man. Hamilton wanted to wait till after the Summer Festival, and I told him that just wasn’t right. You had to get outta that horrid mess _today_ ,” Barbara said with a head shake. “I bullied Simon into convincing the Mayor to make it a rush job. But… you’ll see it’s not quite tidied up… I just changed the bedsheets for you, brought some important things from the shop,” she patted the small crate for emphasis.

“I could… tidy it a bit myself. Thank you for your consideration, Mrs. Kettles,” Vivi said, trying not to feel overwhelmed at the amount of _words_ and _kindness_ coming from this cheerful stranger.

“It’s not just consideration. My mother likes to have her nose in everything and to know everyone. It was half an excuse to get the drop on her gossip pals and meet you first,” Phoebe warned with a good-humored smirk in her mother’s direction. Barbara only chuckled, not a bit shamed or annoyed at Phoebe’s cynicism.

“Nosiness or not, I appreciate it. At least she’s not setting my _house on fire_ ,” Vivi said with a little sniff.

“It wasn’t _on fire_. If you keep telling people that, they’re all going to think it’s true,” Phoebe said on a exasperated sigh.

“My house smells like smoke and burned rubber-”

“ _And_ whatever mess you had cooking in your giant pot-”

“It’s a _cauldron_!”

“I’m _not_ going to say cauldron. We’re not in a production of _Macbeth_ , Ms. Witch.”

“It _is_ a cauldron, so _call_ _it a cauldron!_ I’m a witch, not a Macbeth!”

“Do you do that on purpose, or do you really not have any cultural knowledge outside your herbs and _cauldrons_?”

The sudden burst of laughter interrupted Phoebe and Vivi’s bickering, causing them to startle and turn towards the sound. Barbara had a hand pressed over her chest and her head tipped back as she laughed hard enough for her whole body to shake. Vivi pouted sulkily, then grabbed a trunk to open it. Phoebe held up both hands in surrender, a slight and embarrassed smile on her face at Vivi’s quick glance in her direction.

The laughter finally ebbed and Barbara wiped at the corner of her eyes. “I’ll just get outta y’all’s hair, leave you to whatever this is,” Barbara said cheerfully with a gesture between them. “You take care of our new guest, daughter o’ mine.” She took the hand trolley with her as she left, still chortling. The door creaked loud enough to set Vivi’s teeth on edge.

“I can fix that,” Phoebe promised when she caught the look on Vivi’s face. She set the last trunk out of the way in the only closet.

“With what I’m paying, you better,” Vivi said with a lift of an eyebrow and her fists on her hips.

“You’re paying less than you would at Ocarina for however long it’ll take to make your place livable again,” Phoebe pointed out sardonically. She paused and then sighed. “I am really sorry about this, by the way.”

Vivi wrapped an arm around her ribs and shrugged. “We asked you to do it. You couldn’t have known how badly it wouldn’t work,” she muttered quietly.

Phoebe’s eyes widened slightly before the side of her mouth slowly quirked up. “I’m sorry anyway.”

“Don’t get sentimental,” Vivi grumbled. She turned to the crate of things and lifted up a bright yellow bottle. She squinted suspiciously. “Is this a kind of… soap?”

“How about I help you put everything up so I can get out of your hair, too?”

“Oh… um…” Vivi fidgeted awkwardly at the hem of her skirt. _A house in the middle of a district, with these weird modern appliances I’ve never seen before? How am I supposed to make_ dinner _?_ The Kettles woman approached and began to set the various items out on the kitchen counter. An idea occurred to Vivi and she quickly tossed her hair over her shoulder. “It’s already rather late. You won’t be heading all the way back to my cottage tonight, will you?”

“Uh, no, that wasn’t the plan,” Phoebe agreed with eyebrows rising.

“So… instead of starting on your _promise_ to me, you’re just going to, what, go home?” Vivi demanded haughtily.

Phoebe’s lips pressed together and she adjusted her frames a little. Finally, she turned and met Vivi’s gaze head on. Something about the look in her eyes and the curve of her mouth was so… so _insolent_.

“Why don’t you just tell me what you think I owe you and I’ll see if I can make it happen?” Phoebe said. 

“I just… what? I wasn’t— _So_ arrogant!” Vivi sputtered, and tried to ignore the heat rising to her cheeks.

That damnedable smirk only widened. “So… you weren’t going to ask me to stay longer? Help out with something here?”

Vivi pursed her lips and scowled. “I don’t know how to use the stove. … that is a stove, correct?” Vivi said, pointing at the weird flat circles near the sink.

“Oh, yeah, the town installed electric ones a year or two ago. Gill wanted to put some of these empty old houses on Airbnb, but with Toucan getting closed off, the idea was scrapped. Lucky for you,” Phoebe explained. “I can stay and show you how to work everything. Not a problem.”

Despite not knowing what half of that meant, Vivi sighed in relief, then immediately tensed all over and glared over Phoebe’s shoulder, refusing to make eye contact. The irritating chuckle had her bristling like a cat.

“Next time, just ask for help like a normal person.”

“That sounds so _dull_.”

* * *

Vivi turned at the sound of a knock. It was rather late in the afternoon and she hadn’t even noticed how dark it had gotten. She really needed to remember to use those electric lights. With a sigh, she got to her feet and waved a hand at a stand of candles, only to let out a shrill shriek when the candles _burst_ into flames. Flames so high they scorched the ceiling with black burns and heat washed over her face. She raced towards the candles, then wheeled back and tried to wave again in a ‘ _shh_ ’ kind of motion.

“Please, please, go _down_!” Vivi begged, making the motion again.

The door swung open, Phoebe standing in the doorway with wild, wide eyes. “Vivi, are you— _What have you done_?” She ran for the kitchen, and Vivi snarled at her back.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” She yelped and backed away from the returning intensity of the flames.

Footsteps skidded to a stop next to her, a hand yanked Vivi back, and then a wave of bright red juice arced through the air. With an ominous sizzle, the fire went out under the deluge of her raspberry juice. Phoebe turned to her, red-frames sliding down her nose and hair falling over her eyes. The jug fell to the ground and now both her hands were clasped around Vivi’s elbows as grey eyes scanned over her quickly and expertly.

“Are you okay? Did you burn yourself? _What were you thinking_?” she burst out in a frazzled rush.

“I- I wasn’t. I just lit some candles! That’s never happened before! Nothing like _that_!” Vivi retorted, jerking away and rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

Phoebe shoved her glasses back up her nose, pinching the bridge and closing her eyes. Slowly, she dragged in a breath and released it heavily.

“Are you?” Phoebe asked. At Vivi’s scowl, “ _Okay_? Are you okay?”

“Oh. Yes. I’m fine. I couldn’t even get close enough to burn,” Vivi said. She glanced towards the large red puddle, the juice still dripping down the candles and edges of the table.

“You can burn on heated air. Let me see your hands again,” Phoebe told her, voice a little more gentle.

“I would _know_ if I burned myself. I’m the healer here,” Vivi snapped. She had to force her hands to fall, to stop hugging herself too tightly, to glance at her bare hands and arms. Bare and unmarked. “It never used to do that.”

Phoebe took a few steps, grabbed a dining chair, and slumped into it with a low chuckle. “Well, there’s something about your magic and fire, Ms. Witch. You really should just _flip the switch_.” She looked up at the off light and got to her feet to cross the room and do just that.

The small area filled with bright light and Vivi grimaced. “I hate the sound.”

“Sound?”

“Yes, the _sound_. Can’t you _hear_ it? You _mundanes_ ,” Vivi said waspishly. She turned on her heel and went to get a mop and rags.

“You can… you can hear the electricity? I guess I can hear it sometimes, but I can’t hear anything now? The voltage isn’t high enough for a sound,” Phoebe said incredulously.

“Maybe not for _you_ ,” Vivi said with a shrug. She startled when Phoebe took the mop. In silence, the two women began to clean up raspberry juice and melted clumps of wax. “Why are you even here? Isn’t there a festival going on?”

“That’s why I’m here. You agreed to come,” Phoebe said with a smirk. Vivi stared at her.

“What.”

“Renee called to ask you if you wanted to come and you agreed. She told me this morning when I ran into her outside Fugue.”

Vivi blinked. “You went to Fugue… to my house? _Today_?”

“I promised you, didn’t I? I’ll get you back in your home before the week is out.”

“It’s a _festival_ day.”

Phoebe raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She walked away with the soaked through mop to rinse in the sink. “I’m not much of a fisher. But… well, I always like the fireworks. Gives me new ideas for next year.”

“Ideas? For blowing up my house instead of burning it down?” Vivi teased, throwing her rag into the sink and standing next to Phoebe. Those grey eyes met hers over the rim of her glasses.

“You wanna go there?” Phoebe sassed back, eyes flickering towards the ruined candles. Vivi flushed pink. “I make them. I like to try to make things a little more interesting every year. No one should get _tired_ of fireworks.”

“You… you make the fireworks.”

“Always the tone of surprise.” Phoebe said it with a laugh, though. She finished wringing out the mop and rag and dried her hands. “So are you ready to go?”

Vivi glanced away, fingertips pressing to her glossy lips. “I don’t know if it’s for me. All those people, just… knowing who I am and looking at me and expecting things of me…? I…” she broke off with a tiny sigh, eyes slipping closed. As if she were trying to block out those expecting faces even here.

“I know this is a town full of busybodies, hell, my mother is one of the worst of them,” Phoebe said slowly, “but you also have Renee and Kathy and Evie all on your side ready to be your friend. You don’t have to be a hermit of you _don’t want to_. If you honestly do want to, then I won’t drag you down there.”

“I am _not_ a hermit!” Vivi exclaimed, stomping her foot. She scowled slightly. “Or at least, I didn’t use to be…”

Phoebe turned and lightly placed a hand on Vivi’s shoulder. “Then, don’t be.”

Vivi stiffened in shock, but ever so gradually relaxed under the familiar weight of Phoebe’s hand. “You forgot someone.”

“No, I just didn’t want to presume. I am that bumbling _modern_ who ruined your house. I don’t want to take someone’s friendship for granted,” Phoebe said with a small smile under her serious grey eyes.

“You’re… you never act how I think you’re going to act,” Vivi said, squinting at Phoebe’s slightly smiling face.

Her eyebrow rose incredulously. “No one’s ever accused me of being unpredictable before. My inventions maybe, but not _me_. I’m pretty easy to figure out.”

“Aren’t your inventions just extensions of yourself?” Vivi pointed out just as incredulous. Whoever thought someone like Phoebe was _easy_ to understand obviously wasn’t trying very hard to know her at all. Vivi exhaled heavily through her nose. “All right. Is there anything quick we can whip up? Even I know going empty handed to a picnic is uncouth.”

Phoebe’s mouth did that _smirk_ again, amused and _knowing_ in a way that was too infuriating. “I’m not the best cook, but I can make a pretty standard pasta salad. It doesn’t take as long as potato salad, either. We should have just enough time before the musselbake is in full swing.”

Vivi pulled her hair up into a high ponytail— without magic to control it, her hair was so unruly these days— and met Phoebe’s gaze. “I’ll follow you… _this_ time. Don’t let it go to your head!”

“I’ll try my best, but you know how power gets to us mortals. Straight to our heads.”

There was soft snicker and Vivi jolted, the sound instantly strangled in her throat, because it had been _her_ laughing. Thankfully Phoebe let it slide and Vivi filled a pot with water under Phoebe’s instruction. They spent the next hour or so knocking elbows and arguing about the amount of different seasonings and ingredients necessary— Vivi might not know this exact recipe, but she did know cooking, and that ratio of mayonnaise to mustard was an _awful_ and _tasteless_ mistake about to happen. Phoebe offered to lend more appropriate beach clothes, but Vivi refused. Except for the floppy straw hat that she switched her black hat for. It was rather cute and so very _beachy_.

The walk down to Harmonica beach was long and exhausting. She’d actually walked the distance from her home to the town less than a handful of times in her entire life. The loss of her lovely transport door was one of the worst parts of losing control of her magic. Perhaps she’d need to rent a horse if she was going to be social. She grimaced at the thought, but glanced over to the quiet woman walking beside her.

 _I guess not all social interaction is terrible_ _, but still. A_ horse _?_

Then, the noise from the beach reached them and Vivi felt her apprehension return like a stone in her gut. They passed by a small stall that had a “Closed” sign on it, the sounds of people growing in volume as the docks beneath their feet became sandy. They turned the corner to see what looked like the entire population of the county spread out or clumped close together on the beach. A large bonfire was still crackling merrily, a few of the older folks keeping the younger ones away. Vivi even saw multi-colored sparks dancing around one child in particular. The blue, gold, yellow, green, and red lit up his round, innocent face as he ran after the other two children, laughing and darting around taller adults, jumping over towels and coolers. All the while, fairies flew in dizzily circles around him and the other children. Just barely, Vivi could hear the twinkle of bells under the roar of the ocean and the cacophony of too many voices.

Her hands covered her mouth, eyes wide and wet, as she watched that little boy play with fairies. Something she hadn’t thought possible just days ago.

_She’s doing it. She’s really doing it. Is that what happened with my candles? Is it because of her?_

Something bumped into her shoulder and she inhaled sharply. Blinking away the dampness gathering on her lashes, Vivi turned to meet Phoebe’s concerned gaze.

“Do you need to head back?”

Vivi smiled and shook her head. “No, sorry. It’s nothing. Sand in my eye.”

“That’s a terrible lie,” Phoebe said with an amused shake of her head. “Let’s hurry before your biggest fan gets too anxious wondering where you are.”

“But you’re right here,” Vivi replied with a tossed of her hair.

“I am definitely _not_ your biggest fan.”

Vivi let herself smile, hand holding down her borrowed, floppy, straw hat, and jogged down the slope to the beach. Phoebe was right on her heels, chuckling quietly, and down on the sand a fresh-faced farmer girl caught sight of them. She raised both hands and waved happily, then turned to the dazzling blonde beside her, clasped her hand, and grinned happily. Kathy looked up and waved as well, already laughing in response to Renee’s joy.

“You made it! I’m so happy!” Renee exclaimed, hands clasping behind her back as she swayed side to side. “I wasn’t sure you would.”

“Jus’ in time fer dinner, too. Let’s git ya filled up,” Kathy added.

“I hope there’s enough room for one more side dish, product of one Witch Princess,” Phoebe said as she held out the large plastic container.

“Oh! You made it, Vivi? That’s wonderful, of course we’ll try it!”

Vivi felt her cheeks burn hot under Renee’s admiration and she scowled at Phoebe, who merely raised an eyebrow. “She helped,” Vivi mumbled, gesturing at the big-mouth next to her.

Kathy swooped in to grab the container. “Everyone’s already fillin’ up plates. Let’s git this over there afore they miss out.”

“I better go help Gill and the Gravels set up the fireworks,” Phoebe said with a jerk of her head after Kathy’s retreating back.

“W-wai-” Vivi quickly broke off, huffing and turning away. She hadn’t meant to _say_ that. She didn’t even know why she did. That familiar hand came back, gripped her shoulder, strong and heavy, and Vivi tensed all over.

“I’ll be back soon. Just need to check on my toys,” Phoebe assured her with a self-deprecating lilt to her tone. Vivi pursed her lips and refused to look over at the other woman.

“What does it matter to me? I’m perfectly fine here.”

“That’s right! You’re with me!” Renee bounced forward and wrapped her arms around Vivi’s elbow, pulling her closer. Vivi exhaled sharply and barely managed to grab her hat as she stumbled forward. “We’ll go get mussels and potatoes from the bonfire. They’re delicious! Can’t you smell ‘em?”

Vivi raised her nose to the air and, sure enough, under the heavy scent of brine and salt and soot, the rich scent of roasting seafood and potatoes and corn met her nose. “It does smell good,” she admitted, glancing towards the bonfire with a finger over her lips.

“Extra potatoes for me. Nothing in a shell, though,” Phoebe requested with a queasy curl of her lip. She met Vivi’s eyes and the witch felt her face flush at Phoebe’s look. Then, the short, stocky woman was striding towards a huddle of men near a small stage with her hands in her pockets.

“Has she been taking good care of you?” Renee asked with a giggle and gentle nudge towards the bonfire. Vivi tripped over sand before re-finding the grace her mother taught her decades ago.

“Wh-what? Taking care- I’m- I’m older than all you _mortals_ , I don’t need her to take care of me,” Vivi retorted, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“I s’pose that’s true, but she did get you settled into your new house and is cleaning up the old one, right?” Renee tried again.

“Well… yes. She was actually there this morning, though you… knew that…”

“Good! She gets a little too focused on things and loses track of time sometimes, but she’s actually pretty reliable,” Renee said quietly, almost whispering behind a hand as she leaned in close. “People think she isn’t, because, yanno, her explosions and forgetting to leave the mines or her lab for weeks, but if she makes you a promise, she’ll get it done. Don’t you worry!”

“I… I’m not worried,” Vivi said softly. But loud enough that Renee smiled brightly.

Most of the villagers had already gotten their roasted eatables, only a few left that Renee waved at but kept on the opposite side of the fire from. She showed Vivi had to use the long metal hooks and rods to scoop out foil wrapped foods from the ash and coals into tin pails left in tilting stacks in the sand. Vivi might’ve singed a bare bit of skin here and there, but she giggled and sucked at her tingling fingertips like a girl again with Renee. They met Kathy at the long table still covered with other various picnic foods, some of which Vivi had never seen before and had her all but drooling in anticipation. They piled a few plates high before turning back to the picnic blanket. By then, Phoebe had kept her word and returned with a jug sweaty with condensation in one hand and a short stack of cups in the other.

“I hope everyone likes orange juice?” Phoebe said holding up the jug. “I have it on good authority they were shaken out of Serenity’s trees just this morning.”

“Ya mean Chase didn’t get all o’ it himself?” Kathy joked.

“Luckily for us he’s been distracted with cooking all day. Owen’s the one that told me to grab it before Chase realized there was some left,” Phoebe said with a laugh.

“Owen always did hate fresh orange juice. He prefers his from _concentrate_ ,” Renee said, shuddering. “I’m not the biggest fan of pulp, but I still like fresh over _that_.”

“Poor Chase. Seein’ that in his fridge might acshually make ‘im cry,” Kathy said snickering.

“You… you think Owen keeps things in Chase’s fridge?” Renee gasped, her face blooming pink behind her hands. “You think… you think they’re…?”

“If’n they ain’t, they _will_. Chase don’ fool ‘round with people he don’ like, and Owen’s been…” Kathy stopped and tapped her chin. “Well, I ain’t never seen him like this. Not since we were kids n’ he was moony over Luke. Ain’t I glad he never ‘fessed up, _they’d_ ’a been a trainwreck of a couple way back when.”

“This is veering dangerously close to gossip,” Phoebe said as she settled on the picnic blanket and began to set out cups. “I would prefer not discussing other’s private affairs.”

“That’s _boring_!” Vivi exclaimed dropping to her knees next to Phoebe. She leaned close and pouted. “How am I supposed to get to know all you new kids if I don’t hear all the gossip?”

Phoebe blinked and leaned a little away, eyes darting away and back and away again. She cleared her throat. “Th-the old fashioned way? Talking to people? We’re not kids, well, most of us aren’t,” Phoebe said dryly. She glanced to where Luke and Evie were running over the beach with the actual children, laughing and whooping and waving streaming sparklers through the air. Fairies danced in their wake, mixing in with the bright sparks.

“ _So_ time consuming,” Vivi said, rolling her eyes and flopping back onto her heels. She kept watching the laughing group of children and the wild twosome, soon to be joined by the visitors and Maya. “Maybe I should get that good-for-nothing Wizard to re-start his business. I know he’s helping that Tallesin girl.”

“Oh! The fortunes!” Renee asked excitedly. She handed over a plate and a few bundles of foil. Phoebe went for the corn on the cob, bypassing the seafood entirely, leaning away with a crinkle to her nose when Vivi unwrapped the mussels. Butter steam and garlic and chilies filled the air and her mouth watered.

“Mmm, yes, fortunes,” Vivi sighed happily. She dug in, not even caring that butter dripped on her pretty satin shorts or greased her lips and chin.

“What does Tallesin need with love fortunes?” Kathy muttered, frowning. “Rey, has Toby toldja anythin’?”

Renee’s eyes widened, her cheeks bulging with potato. As her head shook and her face burned red and guilty, Phoebe groaned.

“No gossip, Brass, not tonight,” she said, flicking Kathy’s ear and making her burst out laughing.

“A’ight, a’ight!”

They descended into their dinners, laughing over the messes they made. Kathy and Renee filled them in on who won what and the rock skipping game. And all three non-witches praised Vivi’s pasta salad, Phoebe handing over most the credit thanks to the corrections she’d made to Phoebe’s admittedly blander recipe. Vivi couldn’t remember the last time she felt so… so… _happy_. So _young_. She laughed and teased and blushed and got messy. There was a different kind of magic enveloping them that night, a magic that she hadn’t cultivated since she’d been a child. Before she had thrown herself into “ _real_ ” magic and…

_Just like your grandmother, my princess._

Vivi’s tongue felt coated in bile, her throat filled with ash. She hadn’t thought about that voice, heard it in her mind or dreams, not in weeks, perhaps months. Blessedly guilt free _weeks_. Full of girlish chatter and burning wires and the overwhelming care of these three women in front of her. She glanced over them. Kathy with her brash and easy laughter, one arm wrapped around Renee’s broader shoulders. Renee was flushed and giggling, leaning in close to lay her head on Kathy’s shoulder and hide her giggles behind a hand. Vivi was glad that Renee’s obvious idol-crush hadn’t gotten in the way of that. Something she didn’t need Gale’s silly crystal ball to see. Her eyes slid over to the side, raising a glass to sip orange juice, pulp and all, as she met Phoebe’s gaze. Grey eyes were already on her, looking and _seeing_ , concern pulling the corners of her eyes tight. Vivi’s breath caught.

Irreverent. Unabashed. _So disrespectful_. And _cynical_. And, worst of all, _modern._ And yet, Phoebe Kettles the inventor was looking right through her when no one else did. Not even Evelyn, with her good-natured busybodying, had hung around long enough to look closer.

“I have several portraits,” Vivi blurted when she lowered her glass. Phoebe blinked and the concern was replaced with bemusement.

“Excuse me?”

“Portraits. Of myself. Would you like one?” Vivi said with a tip of her chin.

Another blink. And then she was off, laughing hard enough to curl over her lap. “Was that a ‘take a picture’ joke?”

“It was a comment on how you’re _staring_ at me. It’s very unseemly,” Vivi retorted with a scowl. “When you’re cleaning my house, take a look in the wardrobe. You’ll find what you obviously need.”

“I do _not_ need a portrait of you!” Phoebe wheezed, still chuckling. She adjusted her glasses and smirked over at Vivi. “But maybe I’ll take a look anyway. See if they do you justice.” Vivi’s face flushed red a moment before Phoebe’s did. “From an educated standpoint, I mean. In a way, you must be a hard subject to capture…?” The blush burned redder.

“Hm,” Vivi mumbled dumbly. She sipped at juice to hide her still too-hot face. “No raspberry?” she asked, hoping she didn’t seem desperate for the ground to re-settle under her feet.

“I thought maybe you had enough of that today,” Phoebe said with a quiet snort. Vivi pressed the glass to her lips to hold back the giggles.

“I’ll never have enough raspberries.”

“Something to remember.”

Vivi’s eyebrows jumped up at the quiet murmur. But Phoebe was looking away, pushing her glasses back up her nose despite them not having fallen. She began to gather up the plates and trash, piling and scraping and crumpling everything into one tidy stack on the blanket.

“Oh, it’s time!” Renee gasped in excitement. Vivi looked up to see Renee staring towards the town. She looked her way and pointed towards the Lighthouse. “There, Owen and Ramsey will be setting off the fireworks from there.”

“Not here?” Vivi asked in confusion.

“A fire hazard. Plus, too many kids,” Kathy said succinctly.

“The smell of the sulfur and gun powder can be a bit much as well. I should go help them, give Owen a break,” Phoebe said lazily, leaning back on a hand. The first firework whistled through the air and Vivi gasped.

It burst in a shower of red, followed quickly by green and red. One bright gold fell in the shape of a heart and Renee gasped with a wide smile. A few burst into smaller wildly twisting yellow whistlers that had Kathy whooping, a few more whoops from the louder spectators echoing her. Vivi clasped her floppy hat to her head and craned back her neck to watch them burst and bloom and glitter above her head. A mortal’s magic.

“Phoebe, these are even better than last year!” Renee gushed, her eyes glued to a firework that traced a happy face among the stars.

“The city’s shows are always gonna be better, though,” Phoebe said with a shrug, but a pleased smile tugged up the side of her mouth.

“ _You_ made _these_?” Vivi asked on an amazed breath.

Phoebe glanced at her curiously. “Yes?”

“And you think my magic is impossible? You can make those!” Vivi said, waving towards the next burst of colors and light. Her hands clapped as a series of them burst one after another, her excitement like a drum in her throat, pounding in time with her pulse.

“It’s not magic, just science,” Phoebe said with a laugh. But in the light of blue and white and yellow, Vivi could see a pink flush over her cheeks.

Motion caught her eye and Vivi turned to see Evie rush by. There was something about her face, conflicted and pale, so incongruous to the mundane magic bursting in the sky. Especially when moments ago she was cheering louder than that Carpenter boy. Vivi knew Tallesin was struggling, that the Wishes she held in her heart were not her own, though she held them carefully and protectively. She knew the Purple Bell hung tune-less and quiet in the Church. As much as Evie smiled and worked hard enough to build a veteran’s calluses on her hands within a season and half, there was something still missing in her conviction.

A second later, her twin, the boy that wore his mother’s name as easily as Evie wore her father’s poorly, raced after her. His expression was exasperated, tinged with an anger that danced over Vivi’s skin. She frowned softly.

“There’s a lot weighing on that one’s heart,” Vivi murmured quietly, more to herself than expecting anyone to listen or respond, especially not with the fireworks crashing overhead. “I wonder how reliable someone that young and untested is…”

As usual, she underestimated the woman laid out on the sand beside her. Phoebe’s eyebrow rose high over the red frames of her glasses. “I know age brings wisdom, but it doesn’t mean young people are _incapable_. A lot of revolutions and reformations of the past were started, and led, by the passionate youths demanding more than what their forebears were content with.”

Vivi smirked. “Expecting a revolution in Castanet, Ms. Kettles?”

She couldn’t help but laugh, head ducking to muffle the sound. “I guess not. But, plainly speaking, I wouldn’t consider Evie _unreliable_ just because she’s young. Whatever it is you’re wanting to rely on her for, that is.”

Vivi narrowed her eyes on Phoebe’s profile. The practical-minded modern-loving young woman was leaning back on her hands while her face tilted upwards at the fireworks crashing and banging and dazzling in the night sky.The flares of colors gleamed on her glasses, the opaque lens hiding away the majority of her expression. However, Vivi didn’t _need_ to see Phoebe’s eyes to read the obvious smirk curving up one side of her mouth.

“You think yourself very clever, don’t you, inventor?” Vivi said at last, purposefully dismissive even as her heart raced. _Did she- Could she?_

If Phoebe heard the less than admiring tone, she didn’t show it. Or perhaps she _did_ hear it, but the vexing _contrarian_ of woman merely smiled wider. Behind her heavy frames, Vivi just barely caught the flash of dark eyes glancing her way, then immediately back to the sky.

“I know so, rather than _think_ so,” she said mildly.

Cheeks puffing and scowl heavy, Vivi ‘tch’ed and turned away, settling back into her foldable chair. Phoebe just laughed again— soft, pleased, _amused_. It was at Vivi’s expense, too, but… for some reason, her lips were twitching upwards, regardless.

There was another glanced, but this time past Vivi as Phoebe leaned forward a bit. To look towards Kathy and Renee. They were curled close together, _oo_ ing and _ahh_ ing for every crack and bloom of light, their eyes glued on the spectacle above. They whispered and smiled, enveloped in their own private world.

But they were just an arm’s length away. With a small frown, Phoebe turned back to the fireworks show herself. If there were one thing Vivi appreciated about the infuriating _mundane_ beside her, Phoebe truly understood discretion. And so, the conversation dropped.

Maybe half an hour or an hour later, the foursome began to pack up. Around them, townsfolks were rolling up beach towels and blankets, children were draped over the backs of their parents or older family members, even the sprites were tucked away. Tiny trills of bells echoed from that Fisher boy’s pocket where he lay over his older cousin’s back. Renee yawned as she stacked plates neatly into her picnic basket, her eyelids drooping heavily and her body swaying against gravity. Kathy grinned fondly and wrapped an arm around Renee’s shoulders, tugging the younger woman close to her side. Renee blinked in surprise. Then, she looked up to meet Kathy’s warm, green eyes.

“Past yer bedtime, sunshine?”

Renee’s cheeks burned red as she ducked her head sheepishly. “I was so excited for the Festival, I woke up even earlier than usual this morning. That’s all.”

“Festival days are fer sleepin’ in late, you’re doin’ it wrong,” Kathy continued to tease.

“I never sleep in. It’s a waste of what could be a productive morning,” Phoebe said, smiling at the now-giggling Renee.

“You should learn how to appreciate _rest_ ,” Vivi said with a haughty tilt of her chin. “Not _every_ day has to be productive.”

“If you say something along the line of work and dullness…” Phoebe trailed off with a roll of her eyes. “My work _does_ relax me. I’m more anxious when I have _nothing_ to do.”

“Hm, _that_ I can understand,” Kathy agreed, nodding. Even Vivi nodded a bit, one shoulder lifting in what could have been a shrug. Kathy smiled ruefully. “I still could do without mornin’s.”

“But mo-m-mornings are my f-fa-favorite,” Renee stammered around two massive yawns she couldn’t manage to completely hold back.

Kathy laughed outright and gave Renee a briefly tighter squeeze. “Why don’ I git up early t’walk ya home in the mornin’ then?” The blonde glanced away, nose dusted pink and finger scratching at her cheek. “There’s always room for ya at the Bar.”

“Oh…” Renee’s blush returned, softer and slower as it grew over her suntanned face. Her eyes all but shined in the not-so-distant town lights as she gazed the short distance up to Kathy’s slightly turned away face. “Y-yes… that would be nice… Lemme go tell Mama and Papa. Oh, the things!” She paused, eyes darting to the mostly packed away picnic items and to her parents talking with the Kettleses and Marimbas near where the beach became the docks.

“Don’ worry ‘bout it. I got it,” Kathy said quickly.

Renee beamed, swiftly, widely, _dazzlingly_ at Kathy. Vivi could hear the poor smitten woman’s breath _hitch_ at the sight, before Renee took off barefoot over the sand. Kathy’s eyes, usually so sharp and bold, were soft and dreamy, her lips curved sweetly, as she watched the sand spray behind Renee's heels. With a sudden that made Vivi jump, Kathy turned on Phoebe, fervent and desperate.

“You dated women in school, didncha?” Kathy begged imploringly. Phoebe’s eyebrows jumped up high, clearly startled. Then, the expression cleared and she nodded.

“Yes. But I wouldn-”

“ _How_? What do I _do_? I’m tryin’ my best, but then she just… didja _see_ that smile?” Kathy pressed a hand to her forehead and groaned from deep in her chest, almost _pained_. “My brain goes t’absolute mush and my heart’s gallopin’ like a horse, and I can’t think a lick. Does it get _easier_?”

Phoebe burst into laughter. “I think it’s the same for everyone, women or men. Just be yourself, and it’ll work out. Or it won’t.”

“Don’ be so _durned_ practical. I can’t think on us _won’t_ ing,” Kathy said, that desperation back. “Ya have experience, Pheebs, gimme _somethin’_ t’work with!”

“Not all women are the same, Kat,” Phoebe pointed out as a smile threaten to smile across her face again.

“True ‘nuff,” Kathy said with a quiet sigh.

“The flowers, the way you touch and look at her, the way you speak to her… I think you’re doing just fine, Kathy,” Vivi said suddenly. Both women turned to look at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared out over the dark ocean’s horizon. “Just… be honest about your feelings, always.”

“Tha’s… tha’s good. I can do that,” Kathy agreed slowly. She grinend widely. “Ya called me by my name!”

“ _Tch_!” Vivi spat, face vividly red. She turned to her chair and began to angrily push and yank at it. It folded together _somehow_.

“I jus’ wish I had more experience,” Kathy continued to lament. She leaned to the side, propping a hand on her hip and dragging a hand through her hair. “All I’s got is my fake relationship with O’bro. Too busy pretendin’ to do anythin’ _real_. Now I got the girl o’ my dreams givin’ me a chance…”

“Don’t forget it’s still _Renee_. She’s still the same kind and easygoing sweetheart we all know and love. As long as you keep honest and say how you feel, I think you’ll be fine,” Phoebe said, patting Kathy’s shoulder. “She’s also coming back, so maybe let’s finish up here.”

“Right!” Kathy hurried to shove everything away as Renee came skipping back their way. It took Phoebe a few moments to gather up the rest of the few things they’d brought from Garmon, and Vivi continued to huff and puff at the damnedable contraption. It wasn’t _hers_ , it was Renee’s, but _she’d_ been the one to use it all evening. The least she could do was put it to rights. Her face was a hot flushed mess because of her struggles with the chair and _no other reason_.

Phoebe leaned into her periphery and flicked a small latch Vivi hadn’t noticed in the darkness. It immediately crumpled inwards on itself. Not a lot, but enough that it was noticeable. With pursed lips and irritated silence, Vivi finished folding it together. A cutting glance at Phoebe showed neither a smirk nor a smile, but she didn’t trust that too-blank expression, either.

As they walked towards the town, leaving behind what was left of the older townsfolk on their mishmash of foldable chairs and beach blankets, Renee slipped her arm through Vivi’s.

“I’m so glad you came out, Ms. Vivi,” Renee whispered. Her eyes were still somehow sparkling. “Your pasta salad was delicious, too!”

“Of course it was,” Vivi replied automatically. She then smiled a bit more genuinely. “Thank you.”

Renee beamed, and Vivi could understand why poor Kathy’s brain went to mush under the weight of all _that_. Renee squeezed Vivi’s arm warmly, then slipped away to Kathy’s side. The blonde’s conversation with Phoebe stuttered as Renee’s hand slipped into her free one. Just moments later, the two of them waved Phoebe and Vivi away.

The walk ahead to Garmon was going to be long and quiet. Yet again, she thought of the inconvenience of it all. If she had use of her magic, _properly_ , she could’ve made a portal on any door and gotten there in a blink. But… _And_ she’d be damned before she’d ask that ridiculous wizard for help. He barely had a drop of fae in him, and yet _she_ was the one…

She broke off with another _tch_ , angry and helpless. Phoebe startled and looked over.

“I’m sorry… I’m not much of a conversationalist,” she said in some confusion.

“That’s not… it’s nothing,” Vivi said, tone still too snappish and brusque.

Phoebe’s lips pulled together into a tight, thin line. The silence that fell then _was_ awkward. Not like before. They trudged past the beach between Harmonica and Clarinet, the roar of the ocean soothing after the cacophony of the fireworks before.

“There are plenty of worse people I could imagine walking alone with,” Vivi said shortly. “Your company isn’t unbearable.”

Phoebe snorted quietly. “It’d be more bearable if you’d just admit you liked me.”

“I… That’s just… You’re _very_ full of yourself!” Vivi said, sputtering and indignant. Phoebe turned slightly, smile only half-mast and grey eyes shining like onyx.

“I like _you_. You have a weird way of being thoughtful. It’s interesting trying to figure you out.”

Vivi turned away, cheeks puffed and red, eyes on the distant lights of the Serenity house. “Impossible.”

Phoebe just hummed, her amusement as clear as the stars in Castanet’s sky. _Insufferable_ , Vivi thought viciously. She would _not_ fan her cheeks, no matter how flushed and heated she felt. This … this _girl_ calling _her_ weird?! _Kettles_ was the strange one. With her jade-green hair and grey eyes that saw too much, too clearly, even with her ridiculously unfashionable red glasses in the way. She never seemed to care what anyone thought, how they might judge her. She wore only khakis and man-ish clothing, her hands were stained and scarred from mining and explosions, there was a _crack_ on the very edge of one of the lenses in her glasses, and, half the time, her barrettes were falling uselessly out of her hair. Until too much got free and into her eyes, and she’d scowl as she snapped them, improperly, back into place. She probably thought, with her machines and technology, that she was smarter, more _evolved_ , than the people of the past.

 _But she admitted magic existed in my home… she all but admitted she knows what Tallesin is up to…_ Vivi glanced towards Phoebe. Her smile was an absent thing, her eyes distant but focused. Some new idea brewing in that mind that only relaxed when it was busy. Contrary thing.

“You’re not going to ask?” Vivi heard herself saying.

Phoebe blinked, heavy and slow, dragging herself back to the present. To _Vivi_. The smile wasn’t so absent, and that dark-eyed focus was on _her_. Vivi was _not_ shivering. The summer's night air was too heavy and warm for shivers.

“Ask? What’s there to ask about?” Phoebe, ironically, asked. She was smirking suddenly. Perhaps she too noticed the irony. “If you mean about Evie, what would you tell me?”

Vivi barked out a laugh. “That’s cheating.”

“What game are we playing?”

“Why are you asking _every_ question but the _relevant_ question?”

“I don’t need to ask to _know_. It’s Evie. The Bells… the… everything.” Phoebe shrugged, her smile twisting into a frustrated frown even as Vivi felt her breath knocked out of her. “It’s the worst kept secret of Castanet, but no one’s _saying_ it. It’s like we’re all holding our breath, waiting for the right moment, refusing to say it out loud. Like… like if we do…” Phoebe huffed loudly, a few stray hairs flying up.

“The spell will never break and all the wrongness will come back,” Vivi finished. Unlike most, Vivi wasn’t muzzled. She had just learned in the past 80 years how little anyone listened. How little anyone _could_.

Phoebe nodded, grimacing. “I’ve never just _ignored_ a mystery like this. I’ve never just let something _lie_ , to figure itself out without me. But… I can’t. I can’t actually put into words what I know. What I think. There’s these pieces right in front of me that I can’t put together and when I think about it, it drives me _insane_. But I _do_ know… she’s in the middle of it. And I trust her. And maybe you are, too.” She looked over at Vivi, one eyebrow rising.

She merely shrugged. “I suppose there really was nothing to ask then.”

“You do that,” Phoebe said. Bafflingly. Vivi squinted suspiciously at the rather accusatory words. “Brush it off as if it means nothing to you. I think you do it when it matters more than anything else. When you care about it more than anything else.”

Vivi gaped. Overhead, a tree rustled and shadows and darker shadows danced over Phoebe’s face and her too-keen eyes.

“Y-you’re… quite straightforward…” she stuttered.

“Unlike you.”

Guilt and fury and _hurt_ lanced through her, and Vivi marched past Phoebe without another glance. She didn’t even stop to get a closer look at the cluster of mushrooms growing along the foot of the cliff like she normally would. How dare- _How dare_ this rude, mundane _mortal_ talk to her like that? As if she _knew_ her? Could see right through her?

“I’m sorry, Vivi, I’m _sorry_ , I shouldn’t have said that,” Phoebe almost shouted.

Her boots thudded on the rocky, sandy path, but Vivi kept her chin high and her eyes in front. Until a mine-roughened hand wrapped around her thin wrist. A strength she wasn’t expecting tugged her to a stop, and a gasp involuntarily fell from her mouth. She was already half-turned by the pull of that hand, and Phoebe closed the distance with a single, long step. With Phoebe’s hand still wrapped around her wrist, and their hands held up between them, Vivi blinked into Phoebe’s sincere gaze. She turned her face away with a scowl.

“ _Rude_. Utterly and completely _rude_. That’s what you are,” Vivi said.

“Yeah, I was… I’m sorry. Really,” Phoebe said. She seemed to notice her grip on Vivi and quickly pulled away. “Sorry about that, too.”

Vivi wrapped her hand around where Phoebe’s had just been. It hadn’t hurt. That wasn’t why she wrung her own hand around her wrist lightly. Her skin felt… warm. And bare. She met Phoebe’s eyes, still earnest and unflinching, and then immediately looked away again.

“It’s hot,” Vivi said. At the corner of her eye, she saw Phoebe’s eyebrow rise. “It’s night and, somehow, it’s still so _hot_. I want ice cream.”

“Ice… ice cream. You want ice cream?” Phoebe repeated incredulously.

“Do you have any or _not_?” Vivi demanded, stamping her foot.

“I don’t just carry ice cream in my pockets, _Vivian_.”

Vivi glared. “Are you serious about your apology or not? And don’t call me that, you sound like my mother.”

Phoebe stared at her. Then, turned away and covered her mouth. Her shoulders began to shake and finally chuckles bubbled out of her, rising into true laughter. Vivi pouted.

“How about I _make_ some ice cream? I’ll steal a maker from my parents and bring it to your house- the rented place you’ve been forced into because of _me_ ,” she corrected quickly, still grinning, starlight glinting off her glasses.

Vivi pretended to consider it. “It’s a deal. It’s already late, so don’t you dare keep me waiting.”

“I’d never keep _you_ waiting,” Phoebe said. For some reason, it made Vivi’s face heat again. She spun on her heel and stomped towards the bridge. It was too easy for Phoebe to catch up and match pace.

When Vivi looked, Phoebe’s eyes remained focused and her mouth was quirked in that amused smirk. Vivi was _not_ pleased. Of course not.

“I like it.” The bridge rattled under their feet and it took a minute for Phoebe to realize she’d heard words. Her dark gaze fell on Vivi’s face, and she felt the weight of it. Steady. Intense. Unwavering. “Your straightforwardness.”

“Ah…” The smirk softened. Just there, Vivi could see her ears burn red. It shouldn’t be so cute. “You could try it sometime. Being straightforward. It might help you as much as it helps out everyone else.”

Vivi scoffed quietly. Inwardly, though, she wondered. _Maybe it was time to try. One more time. To tell someone the truth. The only someone who could listen._ Would _she listen?_ Again, she thought of something Phoebe had said earlier. _I wouldn’t consider Evie unreliable just because she’s young._

Maybe, just maybe, Vivi could be more like Phoebe. And maybe, just maybe, she’d be able to help right a wrong at last.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I had grand plans to come back with every last chapter written, though not finalized or edited, and post regularly again. That... did not happen. However, I FINALLLLLLLLYYYYY finished this one and I ship PhoeVi harder than ever, so that's... good?? Here's what was happening that led to Vivi finally telling Evie everything! (MVP to Phoebe, for being the voice of reason for us all lol. also mxtx novels are showing their influence, b/c Phoebe's giving off some real Hua Cheng vibes in the latter half of the chapter... oops?)


End file.
